One In A Million (Creek)
by TiraMoon
Summary: Craig and Tweek have a seemingly perfect life , until a tragedy changes everything. (Sorry for cheesy summary)
1. chapter 1

PROLOGUE

When I was 10 years old my life

changed forever, when a beautiful emerald eyed twitchy blonde boy named Tweek Tweak moved to South Park. We became good friends fairly quickly, and before long he fit in well with the other boys in town too, and he became a valued member in our crazy adventures. We only grew closer as time went on, and we would sometimes have one on one sleepovers. Flash forward to 7th grade and we had become the closest friends could get. And I began to realize, that I was falling for my twitchy best friend because before him I felt empty, I learned the world was a cruel one at a young age. He was softening me and showing me how to live and feel, through his quarkiness and light. In 9th grade I had finally decided I was going to tell Tweek how I felt about him. So I told him to meet me at Starks Pond one of our favorite meeting spots afterschool on a day he didn't have to help at his parents coffee shop. I had my best light blue button up on, with black skinny jeans and of course my blue chullo hat, I was holding a single green carnation. It was his favorite color and it reminded me of his eyes. I stood by waiting for him. After about 20 mimutes there he was walking towards me in his green sweater and brown scarf that suited him so well. Once he was im front of me with the colors of the sunset complimenting him, I took a deep breath and told him I loved him and would be honored if he would level up from being my best friend to my boyfriend. As soon I finished, his eyes widened with tears in his eyes as he pushed me away, and he simply said you can't as he ran away. I was devistated, so I did the only thing I knew, I shut myself down once again to not let my feelings get to me. During the week following that incident, I was as hardened as I ever was to avoid the pain of being rejected by my first and only love. But little did I know, I was not the only one of us hurting, Tweek cried himself to sleep every night, thinking he had lost his truest and best friend, and someone he loved dearly, scared he was being lied too, he was afraid to even face me and say that he loved me back. I was so young and selfish then, but I digress. At the very end of the week I went back to Starks pond to clear my head. And to my surprise, I saw Tweek sitting at that same bench with his knees to his chest, staring longily at the water. Seeing him like that made me feel something that wasn't anger. As soon as he realized I was walking near him he got up and said he would leave. But thankfully my dumb ass had enough brains to ask him to stay and talk with me. Luckily he agreed and we talked for what seemed like hours, and we both realized that we genuinely loved eachother, and decided we would become a couple but only come out to friends right away and wait to tell parents because mine were a bit homophobic, but at least Tweek's were supportive. Through the rest of freshman, sophomore and part of junior year, we had a hell of a close relationship, full of secret meetings and sleepovers. Over that time Tweek's twitches became far less frequent, he also gained alot of confidence, to the point he was active in choir and theatre, he had the voice of an angel and I became less of an asshole to everyone. But one day afterschool junior year, and I went over to my house and we were having one of our make out sessions in my bedroom. Problem was my dad came home early, and he caught us. He kicked Tweek out of the house, screaming at Tweek and calling us fags and all that good stuff. Then my father banned me from seeing and talking to Tweek, he took my phone and said we would be moving, in hopes of me getting over my gay phase as he called it. Though when moving day came a few weeks later a crazy thing happened. As my Dad and I were moving boxes into the U-Haul, and my mother and sister were inside packing. I saw Tweek approaching our driveway, but he was wearing a short flared blue dress, some blue heels, and his hair was in pigtails with a blue bow in each one. At first I was pretty fucking confused, but then my Dad came out of the garage. Tweek walked closer, and before my Dad could speak he shsushed him. And said the following words that I will never forget. "Mr. Tucker, taking Craig away from here and me will not do anything, you have to face that your son and I love eachother, and whether we are boys or not should not be your priority. But if it makes your homophobic ass happy, I will dress like the little housewife you want your son to have around you for the rest of your life, because that is how much I love Craig, I will take care of him in ways any woman couldn't dream of. So why don't you think about Craig and what makes him happy, because I'm not giving up and letting go of him Mr. Tucker." He then walked over to me grabbed my shirt collar, and crashed his lips into mine, leading to the most confident and passionate kiss we had ever shared. At that point my Dad's jaw was on the floor and he had dropped the box he was carrying. And Tweek began to walk down the driveway, with a fire ignited in him that I always knew he had. My Dad finally spoke and how he had never had someone stand up to him like that, and how boy or not Tweek had proven himself worthy of his son. Tweek turned back around in victory. And I was in complete shock about the amount of courage, Tweek had displayed without an ounce of fear or twitch. My Dad and family had accepted Tweek and I being an item. The rest of highschool was amazing with so many great memories. Everytime Tweek performed I was mesmerized, I always told him he'd get an Oscar or Grammy one day. Senior year we ran for prom king and queen for the hell of it, and shockingly enough we won, wearing matching dresses mine being blue and his green. Graduation came fast, and adulthood was creeping up. But luckily I had my best friend and love of my life by my side. Tweek sung the national anthem, leading us into the bitter sweet adult life. Tweek's parents gave us control over the coffee shop so they could retire and try to live peacefully in South Park. Tweek got business booming more than ever and even lead the open mic nights at the shop once a month. And 3 years after graduation, I purposed to him in the cheesiest way, I wore a Tweek Bros. to go cup costume, in front of all of our friends at Tweek's 21st birthday party, and thankfully he said yes. Our wedding took place during sunset at Starks Pond. We flipped a coin to see who'd wear the dress, and well it was me, so I went all out I even clipped a sparkly blue veil to my chullo hat. I wore a long strapless white gown with a blue sash in the middle, while Tweek wore a typical black tux, with a green vest, blue tie, and a flower crown with blue and green roses like in my bouquet, and a matching boutineire. The best man was Butters, with groomsmen Kenny, Kyle and Stan, My maid of honor Clyde, bridesmaids Token, Jimmy and Scott. It was one of the best days of my life, our mothers cried, our friends cheered. Our first dance was to "One in a Million" by Aaliyah, because it was the song Tweek first sang to and dedicated to me. Our relationship is truly one in a million. Not to long after the wedding we decided to save up and try to have a test tube baby because being dudes can't exactly have kids the conventional way. So we were 24 and had enough to do it, and crazily enough it worked. And we had a beautiful baby girl named Rosalind Joana Tweak-Tucker, and thats right Tweek and I couldn't figure out whose last name we wanted to keep so we all just had both. She looked so much like Tweek with his golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was perfect, life was perfect. Until that night...

A/N: I have already uploaded this on Wattpad as well under TiraMoon7 same title and all. Its further along there by a little. Hope you guys on here enjoy it. And shout out to the people who write on here cause it can be a pain, anyway thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

It's a week before Christmas and with Rosalind now being 4, Tweek and I are excited to start playing Santa more seriously this year. Rosalind and I were at home putting the cookies we all made in tins for our friends and family, while Tweek was out getting dinner and some last minute things for Christmas. Speaking of Tweek its been awhile since we've heard from him, he should be back by now, I'm gonna call him and check in.

"Daddy I'm hungry can I eat a cookie?"

"Sure sweetie I'm just gonna call Mommy real quick."I got up from the table and went into the kitchen, and pulled out my phone to call Tweek.

It rang a few times before,"Hey you've reached Tweek, sorry I can't get to my phone right now, I will get back to you soon as I can." His answering machine, what the hell, Tweek always answers his phone. So I tried again two more times still got the answering machine. Somethings not right, I need to call Judith and Richard to see if they've heard from or seen him. If not I need to get my parents over here to babysit.

"Craig I wasn't expecting to hear from you, everything alright?" Tweek's mother asked with slight worry in her voice.

"Have you seen or heard from Tweek in the last 3 and half hours, he isn't answering his phone?"

"No we haven't, hope he's alright we will let you know if we hear anything and please do the same for us."

"Of course Judith thank you." I hung up, now I was very worried he always stops by his parents for at least a few minutes whenever he goes into town. Im calling my mom to come over. But then Rosalind comes into the kitchen and tugs on my shirt.

"Daddy is everything okay?"

"I think so, Im just gonna call grandma Laura and grandpa Thomas to see if they can watch you while I go check on mommy okay?" she nodded and went back to the living room. And I called my parents house.

"Craig honey how are you doing? You guys still gonna make it over for Christmas?" My mother said cheerfully.

"Yes mom, but Im calling because I need you guys to come and watch Rosalind, while I go check on Tweek, no one has heard from him in over 3 hours."

"Okay sweetie we will be right over." And she hung up. So I went to the coat rack to grab my coat and shoes to make sure I was ready right when my parents got there.

"I can't wait for Santa."

I ruffled her long blonde hair. "Just a few more days, just keep being good and he will definitely be here."

"Don't worry I will , and I hope Santa loves our cookies as much I do." she said as she bit into a cookie.

"I'm sure he will." I then heard our doorbell. And I opened the door to see my parents. And let them inside.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Rosalind shouted as she hugged them both.

"Thank you so much, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Of course son we understand just go find Tweek."

"Thanks Dad." I walked out the door, and into my blue car. I drove all around South Park and I could not find Tweek or his green car. But then I stumbled upon something I wish I hadn't right on the outskirts of town off to the side of the hill flipped over at the bottom of the riverbank was Tweek's little green car. I immediately pull over and got out and ran to his car, stepping into the icy river water. Tweek was dangling there unconscious.

I smashed his window and unlocked the door, I unbuckled Tweek's seatbelt, and his body fell into my arms cold, with blood all over his face and staining part of his bright blonde hair red, he was barely breathing. I pulled him into my chest. "Tweek its okay please stay with me I'm gonna get you help, okay?" I stroked his blood soaked hair as Tears began to well up in my eyes.

I dialed 911 as fast as I could. "Hello 911 what's your emergency?"

"My Husband was in an accident please help him theres blood all over, he's passed out and barely breathing"

"Okay sir we will send paramedics and everything right out. Now sir I need you stay calm until they get there."

I let out a shaky "Okay."

"It'll be okay Tweek help is on the way and we will be home before you know it, so you can hug our beautiful daughter, and we can keep having our happy family." Soon I heard the sirens from the ambulance, and they stopped behind my car. And out came two paramedics one was Stan and the other was a female I didn't know. And they both raced down the hill with a stretcher.

When Stan got in front of us I was still clutching onto Tweek.

"Craig Im sorry you're going to have to let us see Tweek, we need to get him help if we can." Stan said. I nodded "You have to help him he's gonna make it."with that I let them put Tweek on the stretcher, but I couldnt let go of his hand. Stan didn't really respond or look at me as they carried Tweek up to the ambulance. I was right beside Tweek still holding his hand as they hooked him up to a heart monitor so we can hear his heart rate. It was hardly beating but there.

"Stan please tell me he's going to be okay."

Stan took a deep breath "Craig, I can't lie to you, but he's in bad shape and he was hanging upside down in that car for god knows how long, and it doesn't look good, so before I radio anything in I-" He was cut off by his partner.

"His eyes are open."

He squeezed my hand as he gave a weak smile as he looked at me and in a crackily voice he said "Craig I love you so much, Im sorry."

"I love you too Tweek, but you can't go we have to give eachother our first grey hairs remember please Tweek I need you." I pleaded as tears ran down my face. I kissed him, with the childish thought of it potentially helping him. And then thats when his heart stopped and that horrible beep rang in my ears, His grip on my hand became limp. Everything went in slow motion as Stan and his partner tried to revive him. But after their third attempt, I heard the dreaded sentence that no one ever wants to hear with their loved one in an ambulance.

"Time of death 9:47pm, December 18, 2018."

I dropped to my knees in disbelief. This isn't real I'm going to just wake up and Tweek is gonna be right there telling me good morning, and to get my ass up, like he always does and then we will have breakfast with our daughter, and this will just be a nightmare.

"Craig I'm so sorry, I wish I could have saved him." Stan said as he closed Tweek's eyes for the final time, holding back his own tears.

A/N: So there you have it, in case you didn't know Judith is Tweek's mom. I gave ger that name since she doesn't have a known canon first name. And as always have good day or night where ever you may be reading this.


End file.
